


I miss you

by High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual!Castiel, Cas needs a hug, Dean is there to comfort him, Established, High School - Au, M/M, Panic Attack, Poor Cas, Social Anxiety, Struggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief/pseuds/High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of summer break Cas gets a panic attack, Dean is there to comfort him</p>
            </blockquote>





	I miss you

Castiel and Dean have known each other since childhood, at age 6 and age 9. Back then, Cas and his family had moved to the empty house across te street from Dean. They both go to the same High School. Had a great time together. Liked each other very much, that's how their relationship started. It was bumpy at first...

But they've managed to have an established relationship.

You see, Castiel is Asexual. He didn't choose to be, he is. You cannot choose to be Asexual or to be gay, you just are. Even though he had no knowledge of secuality, he still has feelings and they sometimes show. He just doesn't know how to cope, afterwards.

He is diagnosed with social anxiety when puberty hit, his mind began to change, along with his sexuality. Because he did not how to cop or how to show love when being with someone his mind slowly adapted but his mind caved in when he saw others, who were happy and would be able to have a gilfriend or boyfriend.

His panic attacks had been brought down to a lower level. He didn't have them that much anymore. Sometimes he did.

Tonight was one of those nights. In the middle of the night, around 2:30 am, he feels a panic attack rising...

Cas was contemplating if he should text Dean or not, he could survive this one alone couldn't he? he hadn't texted Dean everytime he got a panic attack before so why now? It might help him and he just needed to comfort of his boyfriend at his side. 

He opens the messenger app on his phone. He taps the text area to write a message. The keyboard appears. His fingers hover above the 'I'. He drops his hand onto the mattress with a soft thud, what was the good in that? texting Dean? He'd probably be asleep anyways. And if he were awake, he wouldn't reply to me. Ignore me. Cas swallowed with tears in his eyes and ache in his heart. He hated this he knew it wasn't true but he believed the voice inside his head anyways. He just stares at the screen for a few minutes. Battling the voice inside. Then a clear moment comes only for a few seconds and he pushes the idea through and texts Dean. 

**I miss you. CN**

**I miss you too baby. -DW**

**Dean, why are you still up? It's in the middle of the night. CN**

**Uh, you woke me up when my phone went off. -DW**

**Why are you awake? -DW**

**I can't sleep. I feel like I'm drowning. CN**

**What? What's wrong!? -DW**

**Nothing... Nothing to worry about... Just... CN**

**No, Cas. No nothing... I worry about you, okay? Tell me. -DW**

**You normally never text me in the middle of the night, so something must be up. I ain't no buying nothing. -DW**

***sighs* Can you just comes over please, I feel lonely.... I need you to comfort me. CN**

Dean got up as fast as he could, tossing his phone onto the bed. He scrambled out of the beddings. Feet flinging over the side. Planting his feet onto the cold wooden floor, slowly. We all know how that feels! The cold air stings his bare skin. Giving him chicken flesh. 

Quickly he went and found a pair of sweats and a shirt, pulled it on. Got into his boots. Pocketing his phone. No texts yet... Cas must be waiting them. Poor baby. Then he was out and on his way to his boyfriend's house.

He huddled together from the cold. It was mid summer, supposed to be warm at night but not tonight. It was a chill night. His boots slugged against the pavement as he walked. The moon shone down upon the earth, making it very eerie too. Emphasising every corner and object with a huge dark shadow. The Novak residence was a fifteen minute walk from his own house. 

When he got to the house he walked up the path leading to the door. The house was two storages high, painted white and had large black windows which looked like eyes. Big block shaped eyes staring down at you. It had a front porch. Rocking chair next to the front door and was made out of mahogany wood. That's all Dean could see from that distance, the darkness wasn't helping much. The moon did tho. He was contemplating knocking on the door but he might wake up his parents and he couldn't risk that so he needed to avoid that. Instead he saw the big oak tree next to the side of the house. Exactly Cas' side. Well then, climbing a tree to see his boyfriend wouldn't be much of a bother and it was a easy way to sneak in... idea for future plans maybe?

He climbed into said tree. He knew how to do that, his father had taught him when he was younger... Once up from the ground, there was a thick branch leading to the window. He decided to crawl his way to the window. 

Inside, the room was dark. He shut the window behind him. Looking around he saw nothing. He was blinded by the switch of moon-illuminated streets by the total darkness of Cas' room. As soon as his eyes adjusted he saw a small ball laying on top of the bed, blanket cocooning the ball. Poor Cas. It was sad to see him like this. The ball quivered and cried. This break Dean's heart.

Dean slowly, on his tippy toes, went over to the bed. He didn't want to scare Cas. It would he hurt the brunette's feelings if he did. The poor kid must have been awake since he last texted, about two hours ago. Before bedtime. Luckily Dean himself had fallen asleep. But it seems Cas hadn't been so lucky at all.

Dean toes off his boots and strips himself from his trousers and shirt. He slips under the covers next to Cas, wrapping his arms around him and hugging his boyfriend close. "hey Cas, I'm here... You don't have to cry anymore... I'm here." His soothing voice, calm and flat and smooth. Lulling Cas right into a calm place. He had flinched at first tho but soon he relaxed. 

Dean was quite worried about Cas. His hand swerved around his chest. Felt his bones poking through the flesh. He could count his ribs. 

Had he been eating well enough? Well he has if Dean remembers the times he saw him eat. Yesterday at lunch, then again Dean had taken him to the Winchester residence to eat with his family. He had finished his plate. That was all Dean could think off at the moment, so why was Cas still so skinny? Because Dean missed one detail. Everytime after dinner Cas asked if he could go to the toilet. Now he realised why? and Dean was quite shocked, he couldn't fanthom that his boyfriend would do such thing. 

After what seemed like forever the blue eyed brunette shifted around in his grip. So he was able to look up at Dean. His eyes were still watery and bloodshot from crying, but still there was tinge of that azure blue, that looked like a stormy ocean but also like a calm sea of the Maldives. "Thank you" He whispered softly. "I love you." He added soon after.

Dean smiles, he hadn't done anything. He had only held Cas for as long as Cas needed it. He felt better anyhow as he had helped him. "No problem, I love you too, Baby."

The other returns the smile. 

Cas buried his head in the crook of his neck. Falling asleep first. Dean watched him silently. The smaller one was peacefully asleep, chest slowly rising and falling in a constant rhythm. Dean had known about his Anxiety but a thing he didn't know was that Cas would get like this, and at the weirdest hours of the day. He must mentally prepare himself for that then. 

Dean shortly after Cas had drifted off to Dreamland he followed him, Both laying entangled with each other, sleeping peacefully till the break of dawn. 

-END-

 


End file.
